


Too Many Miles

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, soft boys!!!!! soft boys!!!!!!!!!!, that was supposed to be in the voice of that one mcelroy vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus and TJ play a round of truth or truth on FaceTime.





	Too Many Miles

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! look at this!! I finished a tumblr prompt for the first time!! yeah babey!!
> 
> anyways, this soft nonsense is brought to you by a tumblr prompt from that "things you said" post (this is #15: things you said with too many miles between us)

“Hey,” TJ mumbled, hair disheveled like he just woke up. To be fair, he probably did. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Not much,” Cyrus shrugged. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Despite the pixelated FaceTime, he could clearly see TJ’s smile.

“I want to talk to you too,” he said softly.

Ever since TJ left for summer break, Cyrus’ felt like they were stuck in this weird relationship limbo that was soft and nostalgic—full of saying I miss you and nighttime calls like this one, but no actual relationship. He wasn’t sure what would come out of it at this point.

“So… Talk to me,” he said. “Tell me about your day.”

“It wasn’t that interesting. Dad took me out fishing to complain about my grandparents,” TJ laughed tiredly. “What about you? The sleepover thing was tonight right?”

“Yep, hence why I’m up at two in the morning.” He wanted to yawn just saying it.

“Right, they won’t let you go to bed at nine o’clock,” TJ had a teasing smile on his face. If he were here, Cyrus would’ve bumped his shoulder with his. “But why—no, _how_ are they being so quiet?”

“They’re downstairs,” he turned his camera around, showing TJ his empty bedroom. “I snuck off, told ’em I was going to the bathroom.”

TJ laughed again. “Do you really have to sneak away from your friends to talk to me?”

“They’re _our_ friends,” Cyrus corrected him. “They care a lot about you. They’d all want to talk to you if I were still downstairs.”

“So you’re hoarding me, huh?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the teasing, silently thanking the bad video quality for hiding his blush. “I’m doing them a favor.”

“Wow, that got me,” TJ put his hand over his chest to feign pain. “That hurt, Cyrus.”

“I’m sure it did,” he reached forward to nudge him with his free hand, forgetting about the screen problem. “Seriously though, we all wish you were here.”

“I know… Me too,” TJ said quietly. “What did I miss tonight?”

“Not too much. Amber brought baby taters from The Spoon, I scared Andi on her way back from the bathroom, Jonah accidentally threw popcorn on Buffy during a horror movie which obviously turned into a popcorn throwing competition—”

“That’s my favorite competition.” TJ pouted, looking a sad puppy.

“Jonah won this time,” Cyrus told him.

“ _What_?”

“I know! It was crazy,” he said. “Sorry you missed it.”

TJ sighed. “What else happened?”

“That’s all the interesting stuff. They’re playing truth or dare right now.”

“Truth or dare isn’t interesting enough for you?” TJ hugged his pillow.

“Come on, I’ve played with Andi and Buffy a million times. We know everything about each other,” he said, leaning back on his bed. “Plus, you know I’m not great with pressure. I hate feeling like I’m being forced to do things or admit stuff.”

“So your ideal game would be truth or truth, with the option to skip questions,” TJ said.

Cyrus couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic remark at that. “I think they call that having a conversation.”

“We should do that,” TJ said sleepily.

“Have a conversation?”

“Mhmm. But more like the thing I said.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, then I’ll ask you something. Do you think you’ll always play basketball?”

“Good question,” TJ slowly leaned up on his elbows. “I don’t know, but I know I want to play for a while.”

“Why not always?”

“I mean, I’ll be a crotchety old person one day,” he laughed. “But… Before that comes, I think there will be a point where I choose to stop. I’ve played a lot of sports, and none of them have been as good of an outlet for me as basketball, but I have different plans for my future.”

Cyrus smiled. “Like what?”

“Hold on, I haven’t asked you a question,” TJ deflected. “What is… Your biggest fear?”

“Wow, heavy,” he said. “I’m afraid of a lot of things, you know that.”

“Your _biggest_ fear,” TJ repeated. “If you want to tell me. No pressure, obviously.”

“Maybe… Not being good enough? For my friends, or my family, or for anyone, really,” he admitted. “I dunno, that’s probably dumb. It should be spiders or something—which I’m also afraid of, by the way.”

“Cyrus—” TJ halted his sentence. His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment in the way that Cyrus loved. “Did you ever notice how I stopped calling you Underdog?”

 _Weird subject change but okay,_ he thought. “Yeah, of course.”

“Well, there was kind of a reason for that. Whenever I called you Underdog, I thought about how you needed my help. But as we started becoming real friends, I realized how much I needed your help—needed _you_ ,” TJ explained. “You’re not some underdog in a story, you’re the hero. You changed my life over and over and I can’t imagine the things you’ve done for your friends and family. You’ll _always_ be more than enough for us, Cyrus.”

Cyrus waited his brain to say anything other than _that’s gay._

“That’s…” he trailed off. _That was a genuine compliment, keep it serious._ “Thank you, TJ, that really means a lot to me.”

“Anytime.” TJ shrugged, a fond smile resting on his face. Cyrus was sure it was there permanently.

“What about _your_ biggest fear?” Cyrus backtracked.

“Oh boy…” TJ’s eyes traveled past his phone, as if he could find his fear somewhere in the room with him. He looked at Cyrus again after scanning his surroundings and it seemed like something clicked. “Losing the people I care about.”

Cyrus nodded. “That’s… A rough one. But I don’t think you have to worry about it.”

“I try not to, but sometimes it just happens,” TJ shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

He thought back to the person that TJ used to be, before Buffy sort of introduced them. He didn’t have any real friends until Cyrus, and even then there was a time where that wasn’t true.

“And I’m saying it won’t happen again,” he told him. It brought a smile to TJ’s face and that’s all he could ask for. “Now come on, ask me something.”

“Right,” TJ rubbed at his eyes. “What’s something you’ve never told anyone?”

“Okay, brace yourself…” he took a deep breath. “A couple of nights ago I… I was so tired that I didn’t brush my teeth for the whole two minutes.”

“Come on!” TJ laughed. “Be serious.”

“I am! It was only like, thirty seconds,” he said.

“Wow, scandalous.” TJ was wearing that sleepy smile, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open but staying up for Cyrus.

He thought of the thing he really wanted to tell him—that he likes him. He wanted to rip the bandaid off and end this limbo nonsense, either entering a relationship or just not. He _should_ tell him.

“Hey, uh, as long as we’re being honest here… There is something serious I want to say.”

“Okay,” TJ said slowly.

He took a genuine deep breath this time. This was going to change everything for them. “I like you.”

“Oh,” was all TJ said. “ _Oh._ ”

Cyrus laughed slightly. “Thanks for the riveting response.”

“Sorry I just—I wish you had told me before I left.”

“Why?”

“So I could kiss you.”

He’s sure that no amount of pixelation could hide the blush currently enveloping his face. It couldn’t even hide TJ’s.

“That’s… That’s gay,” he said, completely out of proper sentences.

“I’d hope so,” TJ snorted. “Because I like you too. A lot.”

“That’s a relief,” he joked. “I guess we can work out the details when you’re back.”

TJ closed his eyes. “I’m counting the days.”

Cyrus smiled at his calm and sleepy form, relieved by his reaction—nothing changed, nothing could _ever_ be different between them. He felt silly for ever thinking so. “Last question?”

“Mmm, sure.”

“What are those future plans you got?”

“Alright,” TJ opened his eyes slightly, sitting back up. “We might be here for a while.”

“That’s okay with me,” Cyrus pulled his covers over himself. “I’m perfectly comfortable.”


End file.
